Olimar is Yummy (Alternate Version)
by Skylo
Summary: This one does not contain vore. Still pretty hot though.


THIS ONE DOES NOT CONTAIN VORE!

Captain Falcon had always thought Olimar was cute. But damn, he'd never been ithis/i cute.

Apparently, Master Hand had made him ten times his actual size so that he could fight in the Subspace Emissary. A couple weeks later, though, he shrunk back to his usual size and stayed that way. Normally, Falcon would have been disappointed–for a long time he had wanted nothing more than to bend the little alien over and fuck his brains out. But he soon found there were distinct advantages to having Olimar mere inches tall.

For one, his voice was considerably higher in pitch, making everything he said almost an inaudible squeak. Another thing was that Olimar was now travel-size, so he'd often wind up in someone's pocket or in the palm of their hand or, on quite a few occasions, stuck between someone's boobs. Falcon didn't want to say it but..he now thought of his friend as a pet. His size made him even more adorable, somehow. It became harder than ever to resist touching him inappropriately.

Which was weird, to say the least.

One night, Olimar woke Falcon by biting on his ear (such an action felt more like a small pinch to Falcon) like he did sometimes when something was bothering him. Olimar slept in Falcon's sock drawer, since he didn't really need a room to himself anymore.

"Hey, little buddy," the racer yawned, turning away slightly so he wouldn't blow Olimar off the pillow with his breath. "What's up?"

"I-I can't sleep.." with his voice so close to his ear, it almost sounded the same as it used to. Falcon shrugged it off and tried not to think about a time when sex with his friend was actually possible.

"Why not? Are you cold?"

He reached out and scooped his friend up into his hands, holding him securely to try to warm him up.

"No, n-no, I'm just..." He laughed sheepishly. "I don't even know if you can help me with this..."

"Help you with what?"

"I-I haven't been home to see my wife in almost three months and..."

The racer's eyebrows shot up at the next sentence.

"I'm kinda lonely..But–! Heh, nevermind there's really not much you can do...I'll let you go back to sleep–"

He moved to climb out of Falcon's hands when his friend tightened his grip on him, refusing to let him go. Falcon was sizing him up, wondering if it was possible, if...

"W-what..?"

"Actually, I think I can help you. But you have to promise to be calm about it, okay?"

"I..er..I guess so..." he blushed immediately, suddenly realizing what "help" entailed.

Falcon gave him one last good look. Olimar was about as tall as a soda can. He lifted the smaller male up towards his face and used two fingers to push him over onto his knees on his palm. With relative ease, he opened the flap on the back of his suit and exposed his little ass. He had the sudden urge to lean forward and bite a cheek, or kiss it, but he held back. Olimar's face was already an erotic shade of red. He didn't want to ruin his chances, even if Olimar had no power to stop him.

He stuck his pinky finger in Olimar's mouth, because it was the only one small enough to fit, and used the thumb on his other hand to gently rub Olimar's balls. The smaller one moaned around his finger, but the sound came out like the squeal of a kitten. Falcon's erection became beyond painful.

He realized that since Olimar was so small, his ministrations on him would be twice as effective, so it only took a few minutes for the little guy to start dripping and panting. He let out a high-pitched whine at the loss of contact as Falcon withdrew his thumb and licked it curiously. Finally, he took his finger out of Olimar's mouth and began rubbing it against Olimar's tiny opening. Olimar panted harder and pushed back on it, and Falcon suddenly wished he didn't have both of his hands occupied, because he desperately needed to touch himself. He continued to tease him until the little noises he made became so needy he couldn't stand holding back any longer. He slowly eased a finger into the small opening. Olimar cried out as loud as his tiny lungs would allow, but Falcon lusted after that face and hardly noticed the pain he was in. He furiously began pushing his finger in and out, trying not to go too deep, trying to imagine it was his dick even when he couldn't touch his aching erection. Olimar practically screamed, but the screams soon turned to wailing moans as Falcon finger-fucked him harder than he'd ever thought possible. He'd never had sex better than this.

The racer grinned as he played with that bundle of nerves that drove Olimar crazy and roughly pushed his finger in to the knuckle, then pulled out completely, only to plunge it back in harder. In a short matter of minutes, Olimar was putty in his hands, a trembling, hot mess that made all manner of erotic sounds. Falcon thought he would come on the noises alone when suddenly, with a cry and a shudder, Olimar finished. He could feel his tiny breaths on his palm as he tried to catch his breath. Olimar looked up at him, face flushed, and squeaked. "A-are you okay? Do you need.."

Without warning, Falcon withdrew his finger, and Olimar whimpered.

"Yes...I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

"But how..?"

"I've already thought of that."

He reached inside the sock drawer and dug around a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Why didn't I see that before?" Olimar muttered to himself.

Falcon squeezed some into his hand and began spreading it on Olimar's bare skin.

Olimar squeaked a protest.

"T-that's cold!"

The racer didn't respond, too engrossed in his task to notice the other's shivering.

When he was satisfied the little alien was slippery enough, Olimar finally got a chance to ask exactly what he was planning. Falcon laughed and brought him down so that he was eye level with his dick.

"Grab onto it. I'll do all the work."

Olimar nodded uncertainly and wrapped his arms and legs around the appendage. He was slick with lube, however, so Falcon grabbed his midsection to steady him. Olimar held on tighter as his friend used his hand to slide him up and down his cock, essentially jerking himself with Olimar's entire body.

The smaller male gasped as the area between his legs was met with friction from Falcon's member. Soon enough, he was hard again, and he was sure the other could feel it as he used him to pleasure himself. Olimar began to squeeze with his arms and legs as he got closer to climax, making Falcon pick up the pace. He stopped moving his hand in favor of holding him still and thrusting up into the circles his arms and legs formed. Olimar moaned and moved his hips as well, essentially humping the larger man's erection. Falcon groaned as he saw Olimar throw his head back erotically and rub his crotch against his cock. Olimar finished first and Falcon felt something warm drip onto his penis. He came too, with a final moan, leaking fluids onto Olimar's face and body. They both panted hard. Falcon pried the little captain from his dick before he got worked up again and set him down. It seemed Olimar was too spent to clean the cum off of himself, so he just curled up where he sat on Falcon's stomach and drifted off. Falcon felt his own consciousness wane and laid down as well.

He grinned devilishly to himself before closing his eyes at the thought of Olimar coming to him again next time he was lonely. He'd have to think of some new things to try out.


End file.
